YU-GI-OH y el Mundo Desconocido
by elficmaster
Summary: Nuestros 3 protagonistas son enviados a un mundo donde las criaturas cobran vida, y las personas batallan entre ellas por la superviencia. Jack,Depp y Dick son buscados por una orden que ansia el poder de ambos universos, el peligro acecha en todos lados, pero nuestros héroes obtendrán la ayuda de sus cartas para abrirse paso entre las adversidades.


Y ASÍ TERMINA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LA FINAL DEL TORNEO REGIONAL DE DUELO DE MONSTRUOS- Se escucho una voz por el megafono mientras la gente gritaba emocionada.

Los hologramas se desvanecieron y los participantes descendieron de la plataforma.

Tras la entrega del premio,y tras alrededor de 40 minutos de firmar autógrafos, el chico regreso triunfante con sus amigos quienes le esperaba en la salida trasera del recinto.

Buen juego- Le dijo uno de sus amigos saludándole

Estuvo bastante difícil- Le respondió el ganador devolviendo el saludo

La hiciste- Le dijo saludando el otro

La hicimos- Le respondió el campeón -Bueno, nos vamos ya?- Pregunto sonriendo

Vamos a casa y encargamos una pizza- Dijo el mas alto, quien fue el primero en saludarle

Así, sin decir ninguna palabra mas, los 3 se marcharon caminando tranquilamente, sin intuir que estaban siendo vigilados por un poderoso ser.

Quienes son ellos?- Pregunto una figura desde las sombras.

Los campeones actuales, señor, Jack, Depp y Dick- Le respondió una voz

Tienen potencial, debería absorber sus energías, envíalos a mi reino especial- Ordeno mientras reía -POR FIN, CUANDO ABSORBA LA ENERGÍA DE ESTOS TRES, MI PLAN SE VERA COMPLETO!- Exclamo riendo

Horas mas tarde, los tres chicos se encontraban ya en su hogar disfrutando de una pizza, hasta que el timbre de su puerta se hace sonar. Uno de ellos se levanta y va a abrir.

Si? quien es?- Dijo abriendo la puerta aquel que fue nombrado campeón.

Disculpe, pero es usted Depp?- Le pregunto aquel hombre

Si, soy yo, quien es usted?- Le pregunto Depp

Mi nombre no tiene importancia señor- echo esto un resplandor salio de ese extraño

AAHHH!- Grito Depp segundos antes de desaparecer

QUE PASO?- Dijeron rápidamente sus 2 amigos entrando en escena

Jack y Dick?- Les pregunto el extraño

SI SOMOS NOSOTROS, AHORA RESPONDE, QUE LES HAS ECHO A NUESTRO AMIGO- Le exigió Jack, el mas alto

Vosotros le siguen- Dijo creando aquel destello nuevamente y haciendo desaparecer a los 2 duelistas.

Ahora todo estaba oscuro, uno de los chicos se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Que era eso? tierra? porque se encontraba tirado en la tierra?. El abrio sus ojos para comprobar esta clase de pensamientos.

Así Depp abrió sus ojos lentamente, para observar el cielo estrellado, en donde pudo ver que había varios arboles.

Esto le asusto rápidamente, e intento reincorporarse, pero un dolor le inundo al intentar moverse.

AH!- Exclamo del dolor

Maestro!- Le dijo una voz femenina

QUE?- Dijo el chico sorprendido observando en dirección en donde provenía la voz, y pudo observar una mujer joven, con un vestido largo de color marrón, decorada con algunos brazales y un collar. De cabello blanco y largo y esos ojos azules fijos en el.

En el rostro de esa chica se reflejaba preocupación, lo que desconcertó a Depp.

Quien eres?- Le pregunto el chico

Yo? soy una de las criaturas que habitan en tu baraja- Dijo la chica tranquilamente mientras señalaba la baraja en la cintura del chico.

Eso solo desconcertó mas a depp quien no sabia que cara poner

ESTAS LOCA!- Exclamo -DONDE ESTOY?- Preguntaba desconcertado

No lo se-Dijo la chica mirando hacia varios lados -Pero sigues sin creerme?- Pregunto suavemente acercándose al chico quien se quedo mudo. Ella llevo su mano hacia su cintura y tomo su baraja.

EH?- es lo único que atino a decir Depp al ver que esa chica tenia sus cartas y las estaba mirando.

Aquí-Dijo separando una carta de entre todas. -Esta es- dijo mostrándosela al chico.

La imagen de dicha carta, donde debería encontrarse el monstruo estaba completamente en blanco.

Esto te convence?- Le pregunto sonriendo la chica

El chico rió un poco

Muy buena, muy buena broma, en cerio amigos, muy chistosos- Dijo hablando en un tono de voz elevado -YA PUEDEN SALIR- hablo en un tono aun mas elevado

El chico se quedo en silencio esperando algo, algún ruido que delatara a sus amigos, o algo, pero nada paso, esto solo molesto mas al chico. Hasta que escucho la tierra vibrar un poco detrás de si, y escucho un sonido estremecedor.

El volteo su cabeza, solo para observar un Dragón cuya piel brillaba cual gema.

D-D-D-DRAGOON!- Grito tratando de levantarse para correr

NO TE MUEVAS!-Le volvió a repetir la chica tomándolo de los hombros firmemente -Solo te harás mas daños- Dijo ya en un tono mas suave

El es otra de tus criaturas- Dijo la chica sonriendo

El dragón acerco su rostro al rostro aterrorizado y pálido del chico, solo para tocarlo por unos segundos. Echo esto usando su aliento creo una pequeña fogata a lado de el herido.

Hasta ahora el chico no creía lo que estaba viendo, era verdad? todo aquello...ERA VERDAD!?

Bien bien- Dijo indeciso el chico -Si lo que dices es cierto, como lograste salir de tu carta?- Le pregunto Depp

No lo se, caíste de una altura considerada, y cuando sentí en mi alma que mi maestro necesitaba ayuda, logre manifestarme- Le respondió la chica sonriendo -Creo que la magia de este lugar debe de estar relacionada- Continuo.

Sigo sin creer esto- Dijo el chico observando fijamente el dragón quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros a lado suyo, recostado, con su cola rodeándolo como forma de protección.

E-El, es mi dragón de Alexandrita... verdad?- Pregunto calmado el chico

Así es, esta formidable bestia surgió junto conmigo, y con su poder es capaz de protegernos- Respondió la chica tocando el rostro de el dragón.

Wow, solamente...wow- Dijo el chico volviendo a recostarse -Es que, aun hay muchas dudas, como llegue aqui, que debo hacer, como vuelvo a mi mundo- Comenzó a hablar Depp

Lamento no tener las respuesta que busca señor- Le respondió la chica disgustada

No te preocupes, no es tu culpa...creo- Dijo el chico mientras continuaba observando el cielo.

Como se encuentra su brazo? le duele?- Le pregunto la chica

Mi brazo? ahora que lo mencionas, si duele- Le respondió Depp observando su brazo, los cuales tenían un vendaje mal realizado.

no se nada de medicina, pero hice lo que pude, tuve que usar trozo de mi vestimenta como vendas, disculpe maestro- Dijo la chica tímidamente

Maestro, porque me llamas así? no soy el maestro de nadie- Dijo el chico desconcertado

Si lo eres, eres el maestro del todos tus criaturas, nosotros debemos obedecerte, el maestro es sabio y sabe siempre que hacer, nunca debemos poner en duda la palabra de nuestro maestro- Dijo la chica completamente seria observando directamente los ojos del chico.

Valla-Dijo sorprendido el chico

AH, otra cosa, hallamos esto cerca- Dijo la chica entregándole un disco de duelo

Es mi disco, pero, como llego aquí?- Pregunto el chico observándole.

No lo se, solo lo encontré tirado a un lado- Le respondió la chica

El chico se coloco su disco de duelo en la muñeca, sin encenderlo.

Una risa se escucho detrás de el

Por fin te encuentro- Le dijo una voz totalmente desconocida para el chico

Depp se volteo para observar a un hombre, de entre 27 o 30 años. vestía una túnica gris que de largo le llegaba hasta un poco mas de las rodillas. Vestía pantalones de cuero y botas de piel de alta calidad. De pelo totalmente oscuro, y... de igual negrura aquellos ojos en los cuales se reflejaba un incompresible vació.

Quien eres- Dijo el chico usando el resto de sus esfuerzos para levantarse.

Oh, créeme, no te importa para nada mi nombre, ahora prepárate, porque tendremos un duelo- Ordeno el desconocido mientras preparaba su disco de duelo barajando y colocando su baraja.

Y si no me apetece?- Pregunto Depp con una sonrisa en su rostro

No tienes elección- Le dijo el hombre mientras extendía su mano en dirección al chico, este sufrió un punzante dolor.

AHHHG- Exclamo de dolor Depp

Ahora entiendes?- Le pregunto el extraño sádica-mente

Esta bien, bien, jugare, que obtengo si gano?- Pregunto Depp

-tenga cuidado maestro- Dijo la doncella al desaparecer cuando Depp barajo su Deck

-Bueno, si ganas, obtendrás el derecho de vivir un poco mas, pero claro, eso no pasara- Declaro el desconocido

-Ah, y hay algo mas que debes saber, aquí hay nuevas reglas, pero por lo pronto, deberás saber que como estas herido, aquí eso afecta a tus puntos de vida- Dijo riendo un poco

QUE? NO!- Dijo el chico al ver que sus puntos de vida bajaban a los 6950.

JAJAJA- Rió el desconocido

Y así, un duelo completamente peligroso se estaba a punto de llevar a cabo bajo la vigía de las estrellas, Depp debía de jugar bajo sus reglas pero estaba seguro que no fallaría, no podía hacerlo. Aunque el miedo se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su ser.

Continuara...


End file.
